Memorably times
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: "Tch, what a crappy flash back" I said to myself as I leaned back into me cell. I closed my eyes again, I wasn't going any were so might as well remember the good times I had with the people I used loved.


I was born in the bitter streets of Moscow, Russia. My mother had called me Sonya. My full name is Sonya Bragniska. I was born into a dirt poor family and my father was a monster. He'd hit mama and then he'd beat me up with his belt. I would always cry and beg him to stop it but soon I learnt that no matter how much I begged he wasn't going to stop it. Every time he hit me or slap me I would feel like garbage but after I stopped crying and begging I just felt rage in my stomach. I couldn't kill him yet. I was too weak, I had to wait.

Mama would always try to protect me and shield me but he would throw her out of the house and she had to break into the house and she would try her best to make sure none of the cuts festered. I was angry at my mother that she stayed with this monster. I once asked her why she stayed with him and she would laugh and say 'people do crazy thing when they're in love'. I never got that saying. I was only fifteen but I thought of myself as a smarter than average child. In the old photos of my mama I saw that she was so beautiful, blonde hair that she had given me, deep blue eyes that shone with hope and kindness but know they were dull and grey. She now she has bruises from where the monster has hit her and a black eye. I was angry at my mother but I guess I could run away and escape this but I never did, not until I had killed the monster that was my father.

My father was a handsome man when he was younger but thanks to drinking and smoking and getting into fights at the bar he know has a crooked nose, missing teeth and some black. He had greasy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was a tall man and strong too.

Mama and I limped back home. I was using her as support, I had a very deep cut in my left leg and a few cuts on my arms, the monster never hit me in the face, I would be taken away the second child service's found out about the beating's. Mama was wearing a torn shite tee shirt with blood drops on it and a very ripped skirt. I was wearing a ripped red tee shirt and short that went up to my knees. She was holding my right hand and she said in a gentle voice "Look both way's sweetie" I looked at her she had a black eye and busted lip and I smiled at her "Yes mama". We looked at both ways and we had made it to the middle of the road, when there was a push, the sound of a trucks horn and the sounded of a body hitting a truck going 120 km an hour.

I landed in the snow on my back and I saw my beloved Mamas body hit the truck, her blood covering my cheeks. I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks and I ran to her. She was at the side of the road, her blood making one big bloody puddle. I sat next to her and held her hand "Please don't die Mama! You're the only one I have!" I screamed at her. She just gave me one of her sweet smiles and she placed her bloody hand's on my face and she said "Please Sonya, don't go done the path your planning on, your smart girl. Please Sweetie" she begged me. I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks and the person driving the car threw a wad of 100 dollar bills and then drove away. "I love you Sonya. I will always love you" she said to me and then she closed her eyes for the last time. I felt numb, so very numb. The ambulance arrived and one of the paramedics screamed at me "Scram kid! Go on get out of here!" I picked up the money and ran away from my dead mama and then I ran back home.

When I got there I instantly regretted running home. He was here, I could sense him. I walked quietly along the floorboards; he was trying to jump me. I was ready for him. I avoided the creaky floorboards and made my way to the kitchen. I picked up the biggest knife I could find, which happened to be a cook's knife. The lights were off and I was relying on sense of smell, earing and touch. I heard the creaking of the floorboards and then a slurred "Sooonya? Where are you little brat. Give daddy a hug". I crouched down and waited until I was certain he was only a few feet away from me. And then I lost it. I ran at him and started slashing at him, again and again. He grabbed some of my hair and threw me into the wall and punched me in the stomach. I cried in pain and coughed up some blood but I grabbed his fist and rammed my knife into the closed fist. He cursed in pain and then slapped me across the face with his back hand. I screamed, that made me angrier. I didn't know where I had stabbed him but I heard a strangled cry and I felt the ground getting wet with blood, I knew it wasn't my blood, it was his. His half dead body fell at my feet and I started to laugh. I laughed and laughed and laughed "See Mama! I killed the man that killed are spirit's know you can rest in peace" I kicked him. I walked to my parents' bedroom and picked up my Mama's dress on the floor and sniffed it. It smelt just like her, it felt like her.

I walked to the kitchen and jumped over my father's bleeding corpse. I picked up a match and threw it on his body. I watched as his body caught fire. I walked out of the burning house and felt the money in my pocket. I looked around for somewhere to go. I walked around for a while before I stopped dead in my tracks and said "China". That's where I could go, living in a tough part of Russia had made china seem like it was a cotton world. I walked to the airport but then I realised I was covered in blood. My tee shirt was red but my legs and arms were blood red. It was dark so nobody could see the blood but come morning I would get the wrong attention. I looked at the snow and then I picked up some of fit and started using it like soap. I was cold, freezing but I had to get rid of this blood. I threw the cooks knife into a deep bit in the snow. I shivered and grinded my teeth back and forth. Once all the blood was off me I was cold and wet. I looked around and saw a motel a few miles away from the airport. I walked to it and placed two hundred dollars on the counter "A room, breakfast, a new set of clothes for a fifteen year old girl and if someone ask if you have seen me say no" I finished my request and the owner looked shocked at me and then he gave me a set of keys with the number seven on it. I nodded at him and walked to my motel room. Once I had reached it and opened the door and nearly sighed in relief. The carpet was bright orange, the walls bright yellow and the bedding was neon yellow, the entire colour was annoying but a room was a room. I sat on the bed and cuddled and pillow and solely closed my eyes.

I woke up at seven am sharp. I opened the door to see the owner giving me a set of clothes and a small breakfast. I gave him hundred dollars and then closed the door. I looked into my pockets and counted the money, I had enough to last me a few weeks if I kept giving out money like this but if I stayed cheap it would last me few months. I put on the outfit; it was a short short's and a black tank top that clung to me for dear life. I twitched in anger; of course, you could never trust someone that owned a motel. A fact of life. I didn't want to eat the food he had given me; I would eat at the airport. I marched out of my room and then to the front desk and threw the key at the owner. He smirked at me and said "Nice outfit sweetie". It toke every bit of self-control I had not to jump that pervert and beat him into next week. I calmly walked the airport with my head lead high and I ignored the stares and cat calls. I walked to the check in and said "One ticket to china any class is fine and any seat is fine". She looked at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates and then she typed something into her laptop and said "I'm so sorry ma'am but there are no-" I shoved five hundred dollars in front of her face and said in a polite voice "I'm sure there is one flight that has any available seat". She toke the money and shoved it into her shirt and then she handed me a ticket and said "Don't tell anyone or I'll lose my job". I toke the ticket with a smirk on my face "Pleasure doing business with you". I walked away and headed to the Chinese departure gate. I sat in on of the seats and crossed my legs. I looked out the window and I was half tempted to buy a cigar but I didn't need to waste the money.

When the flight was here and I walked to that plane. I sat in a window seat. Someone sat next to me and then they said "Shouldn't a lady your age be wearing something more appropriate". I looked at them and noted that they were chinse. He was male. He had black hair that was slicked back. I couldn't tell the colour of his eyes because of the shades we was wearing. He gave me a cocky smile and then he stuck his hand out and "Johnny Gap, baby". I looked at him and then toke his hand "Sonya Bragniska, it's lovely to meet you". He smiled at me and said "Your Russian". "What gave me away?" I asked him and he laughed "I like you Sonya baby, so tell me why are you going to China?" "I just want to get away". Johnny looked like he didn't believe me then he smirked "What did you kill someone?" my eyes widen in horror then my hands stated to drift to a knife, I had killed before what was so hard about doing it again. He then burst in to laughter and then he said "I'm just messing with you Sonya". I sighed in relief and then I put the knife away. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. During that short two hour flight Johnny and I wear as close as sibling's we talked and talked and talked. Johnny made me laugh and he said I was the first woman to laugh as his stupid jokes. "Attention passengers, we will be landing in Beijing airports in five minutes, please take your seats". I finished my final glass of water and Johnny finished his seventh glass of god knows what. He fastened his seat belt and he said "Tell you what I know a place where we could get jobs in are line of work". I knew what he was talking about and I leaned about into my seat and looked out the window and sad "Sure Johnny. Why the hell not?" He smiled at me. When he finally landed Johnny and I had to change my Russian money for Chinese's money.

We had to flag down a cab and when we finally did the driver assumed I was a hooker. I twitched in anger and then I shoved a twenty in his face and then Johnny said something in Chinese and the driver started to drive us into a rough looking neiboures hood. I wasn't scared, I had lived in a place like this my whole life, it felt like home. Once we got their the driver threw us out. I flipped him the bird and then I helped Johnny up. "You okay?" he sighed and he said "Yeah I'm fine". "So where this place is where we can make some easy money?" I asked him and he pointed at a big as mansion. It looked out pretty out of place here. We both walked up to it and he knocked on the door. The door was answered by a guy at least triple my size and maybe twice Johnny's. "We're here to do a job the boss asked us to do, I brought a friend" Johnny said as walked past the big guy, dragging me along. Johnny looked at me and smiled "Just ignore him, he's got as much brains as a young kid". I laughed at my friends joke but I was pretty worried about the big guy. We climbed up several flights of stairs and then he knocked on the big, wooden door and then he mumbled something in Chinese and then the door opened. I saw a short man that at least reached my mid-thigh in a big chair with a perverted smirk on his face. "Oh Johnny you shouldn't of gotten me this lovely Russia beauty". I was stunned at this man. My jaw dropped and then I realised that this guy was the boss. I turned my head to Johnny and he said "Nah boss I have a new recruit, she's Russian". The boss raised an eyebrow at me and then he threw a knife at me and I caught it. "Hhhhmmm looks like are lovely Russian lady has more skill then you though Johnny" the boss said thoughtfully as he toke a sip of his sake. I didn't know why but I had a very strong feeling that I was going to hate this basterd guts. The boss looked at his watch and then he said "Well Johnny, you and - "Sonya"- have wonderful timing, we just got a job that needs to be taken care of". Johnny nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Go to the yellow flag and get rid of some punks that have been dragging the Chinese mafia's name in the mud". I knew what this meant, kill, get rid of the bodies and then go home. A pretty staright forward job.

Once Johnny and I had reached the yellow flag, which turned out to be a bar. We had to wait a while. I leaned back forward and rested my shoulders against the bar's counter and I said "So Johnny where is are guy and what are we dealing with? Punks or what?" Johnny toke a sip of a drink that had so much alcohol in it I could smell it from where I was sitting (which was right next to him). "I don't know, boss said that the second we saw them we would know" I looked at him then order a bottle of vodka "Well that _really_ helpful" I said sarcastically. I toke a small sip of my vodka and then I sighed in boredom. "Oh before I forget the boss said you should get a weapon" Johnny said as he handed me a handgun and then I hugged him. Johnny looked rather shocked at my sudden outburst and then he hugged me back and then I moved away. I loaded and reload the gun so many times and then I pointed it at Johnny and said in a joking voice "Hands up". He laughed at me and then I threw some of my vodka at him. "Well well looks like we got some love birds up in are hood" A cocky voice said to me as he walked over to me and he put himself in front of me and Johnny "Say sweetie how about you hand with a real man, you know that's in league with the Chinese Mafia" he said that last line while he was flexing his muscles. It toke every bit of self-control I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes and then I said to Johnny "This are guy?" I didn't need to look at Johnny's face to know he was angry, you could feel it. "Yeah this is are guy". What happened next was quick but so bloody. I had wiped out my handgun and shot the guy in the face but what we didn't know that this guy had underlings and the place went straight to hell. Johnny and I were using the bar as a shield and we had killed a lot of people. "You're ruining my bar you Russian bitch!" the bartender shouted at me and I turned at him. Pointed my gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger "Sorry" Johnny looked shocked at me then he kept on shooting at the punks. He turned his head to me and he said "You know Sonya you just might be the funniest person I know". I laughed at his joke then I jumped from the bar and ran along the counter, shooting the punks every step of the way. "Come on baby~ let's kill them all!" I laughed in a crazy voice.

I woke up from my dream. The same dream. I was strapped to the walls of a high security prison. I wasn't getting out any time soon. I leaned back and then I said "tch what a fucking crappy flashback"


End file.
